The present invention relates to an infant""s chamber pot having a health checking function, in which a temperature sensor is disposed in a manner such that a character signal or a sound signal for notifying the infant""s health condition is outputted depending upon a temperature of stool, sensed by the temperature sensor, whereby the infant""s health can be easily checked whenever the infant empties the bowels, and an operating method thereof.
Generally, an infant has difficulties in properly showing feelings such as desire, discontent, pain, etc. In babyhood, if discontent or pain of an infant is not quickly cured, not only physical illness can be caused, but also mental health of the infant can be adversely affected. Accordingly, in order to ensure healthful growth of an infant, it is necessary to pay close attention to the infant. Specifically, it is important before everything else to find and cure a symptom at an early stage by periodically checking health of the infant.
However, it is impossible for a parent to take an infant to a hospital every day to check health of the infant. Also, it is difficult and cumbersome for a parent to check health of the infant every day at home.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in consideration of the fact that a temperature of the human body, which is closely related with health of an infant, is most precisely measured at a region of the pancreas, and a temperature of stool which passed through the region of the pancreas, nearly approaches to a temperature of the region of the pancreas. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an infant""s chamber pot having a health checking function, in which a temperature sensor is disposed in a manner such that a character signal and/or a sound signal for notifying the infant""s health condition is outputted depending upon a temperature of stool, sensed by the temperature sensor, whereby the infant""s health can be easily and precisely checked whenever the infant empties the bowels, and an operating method thereof.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an infant""s chamber pot comprising: a power source section; a temperature sensor installed on a bottom surface inside the chamber pot to measure a temperature of stool; a controller electrically connected to the temperature sensor, operated by a voltage supplied from the power source section and having a memory part in which melody signal data and warning signal data are stored, the controller selectively outputting the melody signal data or the warning signal data depending upon the stool temperature sensed by the temperature sensor, by comparing the stool temperature with a normal threshold temperature; and a speaker electrically connected to an output terminal of the controller, the speaker converting the signal data outputted from the controller into an audible signal and then, outputting the audible signal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a display section for displaying a temperature which is obtained by correcting the stool temperature by virtue of the controller, is installed on an outer surface of the chamber pot and electrically connected to the controller.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an operating switch is electrically connected between and to the controller and the power source section.